


Our Universe

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: A one shot on the ending we got, and my own little twist





	Our Universe

_She wiped the tears from his face and looked him in the eyes._

_'Hey, no regrets'_

_He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. He pulled away and she ran her hands through his beard, trying to memorize the feel of it._

_'Will you tell Mia that I love her every day.And that I know she will grow up to be as smart and as beautiful as her mother.'_

_'I will. And I will find you'_

_'I love you'_

_'I love you so much' she replied and pulled him down to kiss her. He pulled her to him after the kiss and hugged her for far too short. His hand found hers as he pulled away. She held on as long as she could. As her hand broke contact with his, she sunk down to the ground, like the connection was all that was keeping her standing. Her one hand covered her mouth, the other reaching towards the table, trying to find something to hold onto. As he disappeared in a cloud of mist, she felt the world become a little darker. Her life without him flashed before her. Watching her daughter grow up without her father. Never knowing the hero he was. Training to defend herself without him guiding her. Never seeing her son again. Him believing that she had abandoned him. Never knowing his sister. The opposite of the life they had been fighting for. Having to wait twenty years before she saw him again._

 

Felicity awoke with her tears still wet on her face. Her breathing was shallow, her heart racing in her chest. She reached next to her, to where her husband was meant to be. She turned her head to look at the empty spot. It was cold. She turned and looked at the door of their dark bathroom. Still somewhere between waking and asleep she searched their room, not finding him. A sound on the baby monitor had her reaching for her glasses and throwing the covers back.

 

She found them in the nursery. Oliver had Mia in his arms, swaying gently, telling her about her brother. He had been doing that since the day she was born. The site of Oliver with their daughter in his arms took her breath away. He had always been beautiful to her, but seeing the gentle way he cares for their baby has made her love him even more. Watching them silently from the doorway her heart slowed to its normal rate. She watched them, savoring the scene, but the dream was still fresh in her mind. It made the need to touch Oliver, to reassure herself that _this_ wasn't the dream, almost unbearable. She padded over to them, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned into his shoulder. She breathed his familiar scent in and turned so that she could look at Mia where she was lying in his arms.

'Did we wake you? Sorry, I wanted to let you sleep.' he said softly

Felicity shook her head and replied:

'No, I didn't even hear you get up.'

Oliver frowned down at her?

'Then why...'

Felicity shivered lightly before answering

'I had a dream, a nightmare'

Oliver was quiet, watching her.

'Want to tell me about it?'

She sighed and turned to look at him. She was going to answer 'no', seeing the worried frown on his face. After watching him for a moment, she decided she wanted to tell him. Quietly, she told him about the dream. She felt him stiffen under her hands. He didn't say anything when she finished, instead just lifting his arm and pulled her to his side, kissing her on the forehead and leaning his head against hers. They were quiet for what felt like a very long time. Eventually she felt him taking a deep breath before saying:

'There was a time where I would have done exactly that. Leaving my family to save the universe. Thinking I needed to sacrifice myself for the world. Doing it alone.'

Oliver pulled back far enough to look into her eyes.

'Luckily, I know better now. I know I'm a better man, a better hero, with you by my side. So, you’re stuck with me. I don't plan on going anywhere. Besides, William is finally coming home tomorrow. Gotta be here for that.'

Felicity smiled up at him and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

'That's good, considering I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. Because this, our family with Mia and William, what we're building right here, this is bigger than the freaking universe'

Oliver leaned down and kissed her, slow and deep before leaning his head against hers again, watching as their daughter fall back to sleep.

‘I couldn’t agree more.’

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I wrote this on my phone because this idea would just not leave me alone. I haven't even run it by my Beta, so apologies for any mistakes I didn't pick up on my read through.
> 
> Secondly, this is the ending I think these two heros deserve. I know a lot of people were happy with the ending, but I think they deserve so much more.
> 
> I hope someone likes this, and it helps a little to fill the Olicity shaped hole they left behind.


End file.
